This invention relates to compositions containing poly(arylene sulfide). In one of its aspects this invention relates to molding compositions containing poly(arylene sulfide). In another of its aspects this invention relates to a method for preparing compositions of improved performance properties which contain poly(arylene sulfide).
The poly(arylene sulfide) compositions of this invention generally contain substantial amounts of fillers, reinforcing agents, etc., to provide the desired degree of stiffness, crack resistance, impact resistance, and the like, in articles fabricated from them. The fillers, etc., however, decrease the metal flow of the compositions thereby increasing the difficulty of molding acceptable parts. It is possible largely to compensate for the melt flow decrease by selecting a poly(arylene sulfide) resin with a high melt flow. Unfortunately, this approach can result in a composition which when molded may exhibit cracking or other physical properties of insufficient quality for the proposed end use.
Addition of the specified compounds to poly(arylene sulfide) compositions by the process of this invention results in improved performance properties for those compositions.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a composition containing poly(arylene sulfide) that is suitable for molding operations and which has good performance characteristics. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for improving performance characteristics of compositions containing poly(arylene sulfide).
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the attached claims.